theodoretugboatfandomcom-20200213-history
Theodore and the Oil Rig
"Don't worry. I know them well. They always ask for me when they come in here." '' -George '''Theodore and the Oil Rig' is the first episode of the first season. Plot A new oil rig named Tex has arrived to The Big Harbour and Theodore finds him a bit scary. Then, The Dispatcher orders George and Theodore to bring the oil rig in and that scared Theodore more. But George said that there is nothing to be afraid of. But when Theodore and George approach, Tex says that he can easily move by himself without tugs. When George and Theodore sadly return to the dock, Foduck arrives to hear how it was to work with the oil rig. George lies and said that Tex was tired so they left him alone. Then, The Dispatcher orders George to warn Tex about a storm coming. George tries to warn Tex but he just ignores him and says that George is just a small, silly tugboat and he is a giant oil rig. So George, who is hurt just leaves and goes back to the dock. Theodore who is moving Bobby Barge had heard everything. Back at the dock, the tugs notice that George is hurt but doesn't know why. Soon Theodore notices that one of Tex's anchor cables is warn out. He tries to warn Tex but he is just as rude to Theodore as George. Soon the storm arrives. Then Tex's warned out cable snaps! The Dispatcher orders George to save Tex before something bad happens. George buttons on to Tex and tries to pull but the wind is so strong that another anchor cable snaps and Tex and George is pulled by the wind towards Benjamin Bridge. Theodore hurries to the rescue and stops Tex just in time and the two tugs can pull Tex to safety. When the storm is over and Tex gets some new anchor cables, George thanks Theodore. Tex also thanks them both and tells them a story. Characters * Theodore * Emily * George * Foduck * Hank * Benjamin Bridge * Tex * The Dispatcher * Bobby (does not speak) * Chimey (cameo) * Lilly (cameo) * Donald Dock (cameo) * Phillip and Filmore (cameo) * Bedford or Blankston (cameo) Video Release *Theodore's Big Adventure (1995 Polygram) *Theodore's Big Adventure (1997 Turner Home Video) *Theodore Tugboat 1 (Norway and Denmark) - 1997 *Theodore Tugboat - (France) - 2000 *Theodore Tugboat Two (Sweden, Norway, Denmark and Finland) - 2007 Trivia * First and only appearance of Tex. * In the U.S. release of Theodore's Big Adventure, this episode was titled "Theodore and the Big Oil Rig" on the back of the box. Goofs * When Theodore drops Tex's new anchor cable in the sea, studio equipment is visible on the right. * Emily, Hank and Foduck are nowhere to be seen during the storm. * The shot where Tex's second anchor cable snaps is mirrored, more over it is same shot when his first anchor cable snaps. * In some shots of Theodore throughout the episode, a gap between his mouth and nose is seen. In Other Languages Gallery TheodoreAndTheOiRigSwedishTitleCard.png|Swedish Title Card TheodoreAndTheOil RigFinnishTitle Card.png|Finnish Title Card TheodoreandtheOilRig1.png TheodoreandtheOilRig2.png|George and Theodore TheodoreandtheOilRig3.png|The Dispatcher TheodoreandtheOilRig4.png TheodoreandtheOilRig5.png TheodoreandtheOilRig6.png TheodoreandtheOilRig7.png TheodoreandtheOilRig8.png TheodoreandtheOilRig9.png TheodoreandtheOilRig10.png TheodoreandtheOilRig11.png|Theodore and George heading over to Tex TheodoreandtheOilRig12.png TheodoreandtheOilRig13.png TheodoreandtheOilRig14.png TheodoreandtheOilRig15.png TheodoreandtheOilRig16.png|Tex the oil rig TheodoreandtheOilRig17.png TheodoreandtheOilRig18.png TheodoreandtheOilRig19.png TheodoreandtheOilRig20.png TheodoreandtheOilRig21.png TheodoreandtheOilRig22.png TheodoreandtheOilRig23.png TheodoreandtheOilRig24.png TheodoreandtheOilRig25.png TheodoreandtheOilRig26.png TheodoreandtheOilRig27.png TheodoreandtheOilRig28.png TheodoreandtheOilRig29.png TheodoreandtheOilRig30.png|Foduck TheodoreandtheOilRig31.png TheodoreandtheOilRig32.png TheodoreandtheOilRig33.png TheodoreandtheOilRig34.png TheodoreandtheOilRig35.png TheodoreandtheOilRig36.png TheodoreandtheOilRig37.png TheodoreandtheOilRig38.png TheodoreandtheOilRig39.png TheodoreandtheOilRig40.png TheodoreandtheOilRig41.png TheodoreandtheOilRig42.png TheodoreandtheOilRig43.png TheodoreandtheOilRig44.png TheodoreandtheOilRig45.png TheodoreandtheOilRig46.png TheodoreandtheOilRig47.png TheodoreandtheOilRig48.png TheodoreandtheOilRig49.png TheodoreandtheOilRig50.png TheodoreandtheOilRig51.png TheodoreandtheOilRig52.png TheodoreandtheOilRig53.png TheodoreandtheOilRig54.png TheodoreandtheOilRig55.png|Bobby and Theodore TheodoreandtheOilRig56.png TheodoreandtheOilRig57.png|Foduck and Hank TheodoreandtheOilRig58.png TheodoreandtheOilRig59.png TheodoreandtheOilRig60.png|Theodore and Foduck TheodoreandtheOilRig61.png TheodoreandtheOilRig62.png TheodoreandtheOilRig63.png TheodoreandtheOilRig64.png TheodoreandtheOilRig65.png TheodoreandtheOilRig66.png|Tex's broken cable TheodoreandtheOilRig67.png TheodoreandtheOilRig68.png TheodoreandtheOilRig69.png TheodoreandtheOilRig70.png TheodoreandtheOilRig71.png TheodoreandtheOilRig72.png TheodoreandtheOilRig73.png TheodoreandtheOilRig74.png TheodoreandtheOilRig75.png TheodoreandtheOilRig76.png TheodoreandtheOilRig77.png TheodoreandtheOilRig78.png TheodoreandtheOilRig79.png TheodoreandtheOilRig80.png TheodoreandtheOilRig81.png TheodoreandtheOilRig82.png TheodoreandtheOilRig83.png TheodoreandtheOilRig84.png TheodoreandtheOilRig85.png TheodoreandtheOilRig86.png|George TheodoreandtheOilRig87.png TheodoreandtheOilRig88.png TheodoreandtheOilRig89.png TheodoreandtheOilRig90.png TheodoreandtheOilRig91.png TheodoreandtheOilRig92.png TheodoreandtheOilRig93.png TheodoreandtheOilRig94.png TheodoreandtheOilRig95.png TheodoreandtheOilRig96.png TheodoreandtheOilRig97.png TheodoreandtheOilRig98.png TheodoreandtheOilRig99.png TheodoreandtheOilRig100.png TheodoreandtheOilRig101.png TheodoreandtheOilRig102.png TheodoreandtheOilRig103.png TheodoreandtheOilRig104.png TheodoreandtheOilRig105.png TheodoreandtheOilRig106.png TheodoreandtheOilRig107.png TheodoreandtheOilRig108.png TheodoreandtheOilRig109.png TheodoreandtheOilRig110.png TheodoreandtheOilRig111.png TheodoreandtheOilRig112.png TheodoreandtheOilRig113.png TheodoreandtheOilRig114.png TheodoreandtheOilRig115.png TheodoreandtheOilRig116.png TheodoreandtheOilRig117.png TheodoreandtheOilRig118.png TheodoreandtheOilRig119.png TheodoreandtheOilRig120.png TheodoreandtheOilRig121.png TheodoreandtheOilRig122.png TheodoreandtheOilRig123.png TheodoreandtheOilRig124.png TheodoreandtheOilRig125.png TheodoreandtheOilRig126.png TheodoreandtheOilRig127.png TheodoreandtheOilRig128.png TheodoreandtheOilRig129.png TheodoreandtheOilRig130.png TheodoreandtheOilRig131.png Watch Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:QUBO Episodes Category:Released on Video Category:PBS Kids Episodes Category:CBC Episodes Category:DVD Category:The Episodes Dubbed in Swedish Category:The Episodes Dubbed in Norwegian Category:The Episodes Dubbed in Danish Category:The Episodes Dubbed in Finnish Category:The Episodes Dubbed in Dutch